This invention relates in general to xerography and more specifically to a novel photosensitive device.
In recent years, interest has been shown in flexible electrophotographic plates for use in high speed office copying machines. Some of these plates are multilayered devices comprising, a conductive substrate layer, an adhesive-blocking interface layer, a charge generation layer and a charge transport layer. The charge transport layer comprises an organic charge transport molecule dissolved in a polymeric matrix material. This layer is substantially nonabsorbing in the spectral region of intended use, i.e. visible light, but is "active" in that it allows (1) injection of photogenerated holes from the charge generation layer and (2) efficient transport of these charges to the surface of the transport layer to discharge a surface charge thereon.
These endless flexible electrophotographic members are intended to be moved at fairly high speeds, e.g. 5-15 inches per second, and flexed around small diameter support and driving members for thousands of cycles so that they are subjected to a variety of different forces and stresses in different directions. It follows that the materials employed in the multilayered structure and the interfacial bonds between layers must be able to easily withstand these stresses and forces without rupture or delamination.